doce sorriso
by borboleta
Summary: eramos apenas duas pequeninas folhas acariciandose mutuamente...


Corrigi o erro que se pregou a mim como uma lapa, perpendicularmente sobreposto ao sorriso que o pólen da flor Primaveril conseguiu adoçar.

Naquele dia, tão normal como todos os outros, tudo me soube tão doce, tão magnificamente quente e saboroso. O aparentemente normal, que o sol com os seus sempre raios laranja me mostrava, tornou-se tão ou mais estranho do que o céu cinzento que depois se estendeu.

E debaixo daquela árvore, aquela a quem todos os dias eu dedicava um bocado do meu tempo, aquela que me ouvia e me transmitia o calor, que me sorria e deixava os seus frutos cair maduros para saciar a minha fome. Aquela arvore, que cada ano que passava eu a sentia cada vez mais perto de mim e ao mesmo tempo tão longe, parecendo aos poucos que deixava de ser matéria.

Aos poucos, fui-me apercebendo que em cada folha que ela deixava cair, em cada flor que o vento levava para longe, no entanto, ela estava comigo, tão viva como sempre estivera.

E eu tinha cada vez mais medo da mudança que ela me obrigaria a passar, tinha cada vez mais medo de perder a sua presença e ganhar outra que eu não conhecia.

Naquele dia, aparentemente tão normal como os outros, em que tudo parecia estar no seu lugar, a minha árvore não estava naquele lugar tão escondido e fantasioso da minha mente, tinha simplesmente desaparecido.

No lugar dela, estava apenas um rapaz um bocado mais alto que eu, olhos castanhos-escuros, cabelo preto, lábios grossos e um sorriso calmo no rosto, tão perfeito, tão puro, completamente indiferente às emoções que eu sentia.

E eu pensei apenas que os deuses brincavam comigo e que não poderiam ser mais cruéis, haviam tirado a minha árvore e dado um rapaz que apenas sabia sorrir. Sentia as lágrimas aflorarem-me aos olhos e preparei-me para ir embora, quando ele apareceu à minha frente. O sorriso calmo no rosto, os olhos presos nas minhas lágrimas agora amargas.

Eu não lhe dera autorização, não o conhecia, não lhe dera confianças, nem sequer sabia o seu nome, mas mesmo assim, ele fora capaz de me consolar sem nem sequer saber quem eu era.

Talvez se eu me tivesse apercebido, se ele me tivesse dado tempo para perceber mas não, quando eu notei ele pegara na minha mão e puxara-a, fazendo-me cair sem qualquer apoio sobre ele, consequentemente com o peso a mais do meu corpo caímos no chão, eu por cima dele naquela terra húmida onde as raízes da minha arvore perfeita já tinham sido ali plantadas.

Em escassos segundos percebi-me entre ele e a terra, ele estendeu a mão e limpou-me carinhosamente as lágrimas que ainda caiam teimosas e que eu saboreava assim como a saudade que com elas vinha e eu não devia sentir, pois afinal de contas o menino viera para substituir a minha arvore.

O sorriso continuava no seu rosto, tão suave como a formação daquela nuvem ou o gesto da relva na minha pele. Eu gostei daquele sorriso, talvez apenas naquele momento percebera o significado dele. Aquele sorriso que viera para me confortar e ajudar, sorrir, brincar e chorar comigo, aquele sorriso que eu pedia agora para que não acabasse nunca, pois sentia na boca e no peito aquele leve e doce sentimento tão parecido com o da minha arvore.

Pousei, aquecida por aquele sorriso, a minha cara no pescoço dele e pousei as mãos com força no casaco dele enquanto respirava rápido e descompassadamente e as lembranças se juntavam todas nas minhas lágrimas que naquele momento pareceram tão puras ao caírem pela pele alva do pescoço dele até ao casaco preto e caiam de encontro às mãos dele sobrepostas às minhas.

Deixou-me chorar, tentando varrer da minha cabeça não todas as lembranças da minha árvore desaparecida, mas sim toda a saudade e o desespero de não a ter ali e fez-me confiar naquele sorriso sem sequer ter trocado uma palavra com ele.

Houve um momento, um momento em que abri os olhos azuis e me apercebi que já não chorava, estivera apenas fechada naquele mundo de felicidade que de repente me fora tirado. Olhei o céu e vi estrelas brilhantes, cintilantes. As estrelas que eu via sentada num ramo da minha árvore encantadora, aconchegada por milhares de folhas que ela deixava cair sobre o meu corpo, para me aquecer.

Pensei que mais pequenos diamantes fossem cair dos meus olhos mas nenhum caiu e eu sorri, um sorriso tão leve como o do meu companheiro mudo. E percebera tão rápido como tudo o que acontecera: eu aprendera a sorrir, a sorrir de uma forma maravilhosa, de uma forma doce, tão maravilhosamente simples. E embora não fosse um sorriso tão bonito como o dele, era o bocadinho do sorriso que ele tinha para me dar, e que dentro dos possíveis ele prometera que me faria feliz.

Ele desviou os olhos que tinham estado o tempo todo presos em mim, para o céu e olhou as estrelas tal como por um momento eu as olhara e de repente senti uma curiosidade imensa por aquele estranho menino e o maravilhoso sorriso dele.

-Como te chamas? – perguntei e desprendi uma das minhas mãos das dele para pousar na face dele.

Ele levantou-se e sem olhar para trás começou a correr, não num passo muito rápido, apenas o suficiente para o poder seguir sem o apanhar. De repente, parou e deitou-se com os braços atrás da cabeça, na relva a olhar as estrelas com aquele sorriso fascinante. Deixou uma rizada escapar quando me deitei ao seu lado e repeti a pergunta.

-Duvido que não saibas, mas de qualquer forma não importa muito.

Ele aproximou-se, com aquele sorriso que eu percebi de um momento para o outro, que me fazia derreter e começou a mexer nos meus cabelos castanhos-claros encaracolados, muito naturalmente, como se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo. Afastei-me um pouco, embora quisesse apenas continuar a sentir o calor dos dedos dele.

-Que foi? Não queres?

-Não nos conhecemos sequer, não tens autorização para isso.

Aquela frase soou-me tão estúpida, tão inutilmente proferida. O que me interessava se não nos conhecíamos? Se eu não lhe dera intimidade para quilo? Parecera algo tão superficial, aliás eu pensava que o conhecia à tanto tempo, tanto tempo como a minha árvore.

E lembrei-me de uma vez, uma única vez em que estava sentada naquele ramo, aconchegada pelos raminhos mais pequenos, e o vento soou mais forte naquele momento fazendo os meus caracois mexerem-se, subjugados pelo poder do vento.

Pequenas folhinhas que caíam da minha arvore, tocaram o meu pescoço com suavidade e prenderam-se propositadamente no meu cabelo.

Voltei a olhar para os olhos castanhos dele e confusamente os dedos dele fizeram-lhe lembrar das folhinhas pequeninas da minha árvore que me tocaram o pescoço com carinho.

Foi com tremenda desconfiança que lhe perguntei:

-Quem és tu?

-Costumam tratar-me por Leo.

-Leo… - sorriu

-Vem quero mostrar-te uma coisa – pegou na minha mão e juntos corremos até ao sitio onde a minha arvore tinha vivido numa altura, que me parecia agora muito distante.

Ele ajoelhou-se e com cuidado tirou algo da terra e mostrou-me uma flor branca com detalhes azuis, coberta por uma incrível aura branca invisível.

-Não é linda? – Leo perguntou, o sorriso estendendo-se até aos olhos, no sorriso mais maravilhoso que me dera na noite toda.

Eu dei-lhe um sim silencioso, as palavras não eram necessárias. Eu sabia. Era aquela flor, a flor da minha árvore, a minha pequena árvore, o meu pequeno amor.

-É tua.

Eu aceitei-a e sorri e sabia que ele pensara tal como eu, aquele sorriso era o mais brilhante que tinha dado naquela noite, mil vezes mais bonito que os anteriores, mas um sorriso que não seria possível sem ele.

Ele estendeu a mão mais uma vez para me tocar os cabelos, mas parou a um centímetro destes, a cabeça meio inclinada e sorrindo.

-Agora já posso?

Não lhe respondi, aquilo era uma tentativa de provocação? Não me enervei, não valia a pena afinal, acho também que não conseguiria. Na verdade o que me irritava era o facto de eu sentir tanto a falta de ter novamente o corpo dele contra o meu, quando eu nem sequer o conhecia direito. Ou será que conhecia?

Peguei na mão dele sem saber bem o que fazer e levei-a ao meu pescoço, instantaneamente ele puxou-me para ele abraçando-me pela cintura e obrigando-me a olhar nos olhos dele.

Não poderia pensar, pois se pensasse provavelmente todo o momento acabaria e ele não seria mais do que um desconhecido.

Deixei que ele tocasse o meu corpo da forma que queria e impressionantemente aquele toque pareceu-me tão familiar. Leo percorreu as minhas costas com uma mão, a outra subindo pela minha barriga, levantando levemente a camisola fina e branca para me poder tocar a pele morena tão diferente à branca dele. A sua mão subiu, com carícias regulares, demorando-se mais quando encontrava uma curva mais saliente e eu deixei que ele me tocasse como ninguém nunca me tinha tocado a não ser a minha árvore de gentileza igual à deste rapaz. Ele retirou a mão de debaixo da minha camisola e levou-a até ao pescoço, percorrendo todas as linhas como se as conhecesse, olhou-me mais profundamente do que em qualquer momento e deu-me um sorriso parecido às cores das asas das borboletas que pousavam na minha arvore, quando a sua mão, pousou então no meu queixo, subindo para os meus lábios.

Sem eu me aperceber do que se seguiria, ele puxou-me com a mão que passeava pelas minhas costas, para ele e com a outra trouxe o meu rosto de encontro ao seu, olhou para mim uma última vez. Castanho no azul, antes de num impulso selar os meus lábios nos dele.

Não me apercebi do que se passava e só quando passado uns segundos, eu senti os lábios grossos dele travando uma luta contra os meus apercebi-me de quem ele era. Abri a boca levemente e a língua dele pousou na minha, incitando-a a mexer-se ao leve som da música que ele tinha escolhido para aquele momento. Deixei que ele comandasse o meu corpo e o levasse para onde quisesse, deixei que me mostrasse como fazer as coisas, deixei que me mostrasse como devia amar, beijar, sentir.

Senti o leve aroma a fresco da chuva emanar dele e mais uma vez entrar no meu corpo sem autorização, como sempre. Um cheiro tão bom, tão nostálgico, cheio de lembranças saborosas, que tinham como cor de fundo aquela transparência azulada. Não me importava se ele queria tocar o meu corpo mais do que alguma vez me tinham aconselhado a deixar, apenas me interessava o leve aroma dele e os seus maravilhosos lábios misturados com o seu sorriso.

No fundo eu sabia apenas que a minha árvore estava ali, à minha frente a tocar-me. Talvez não a minha arvore, talvez apenas o seu espírito.

Leo deu um passo atrás fazendo os nossos lábios separarem-se e deixar-me respirar, pousou uma mão no meu cabelo e eu sorri face ao leve prazer que ele tinha em tocar o meu cabelo. Abraçou-me contra ele e pousou a cabeça no meu pescoço, pousando os lábios com carinho no pescoço, subindo para a minha orelha e descendo para o meu ombro, fazendo-me soltar leves suspiros parecendo que tinha acabado de ser solta sobre mim uma folhinha pequenina muito delicada.

Quando se afastou um bocado de mim, tinha apenas na face o seu sempre maravilhoso sorriso, desta vez com um leve toque do meu sabor, do meu sorriso. Amamo-nos ali naquele pedaço de terra, os nossos corpos movendo-se ao som da música que o vento nos proporcionava, os nossos gemidos e suspiros soltos por um capricho, palavras proibidas murmuradas naquele momento mágico, fantasioso e irreal. O meu mundo pareceu expandir-se e o meu ser pareceu abandonar-me quando o senti cair sobre mim, arquejante, no rosto o sorriso de uma flor tão doce.

Fechei os olhos com a cabeça no peito dele, o toque suave das mãos dele no meu cabelo encaracolado, os nossos dois sorrisos presos um pelo outro, os nossos olhos fechados numa tentativa de que os nossos corpos e mentes tivessem mais unidas do que já estavam.

Não iria proferir as palavras que sempre ouvira dizer, aquelas palavrinhas que diziam ser mágicas. Não haveria palavras suficientes que coubessem com todo aquele sentimento e a palavra amor parecia-me tão pequenina para um fardo tão grande…aquilo que sentíamos, nem nós que tínhamos vivido conseguiríamos explicar, éramos apenas duas pequeninas folhas acariciando-se mutuamente.

**Fim**

**N.A- **poix bem, aqui estou eu mais uma vez. Espero que tenham gostado da short, não tem um shiper em especial, deixei que vocês imaginassem como quisessem. Gostei muito de escrever estas pequenas paginas.

MANDEM REVIEWS por favor, mesmo que não tenham gostado

Beijos para todos

Pérolas verdes


End file.
